gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Wiki talk:Community Portal
I will help too! I will mainly focus on transwiki any gundma setinels article.Jestersage 11:08, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ---- Where is everyone? Umm... Here. --Silent Wind of Doom 19:46, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ---- You sure someone is actually here? Should I get some info up here or will I do it just for me to see? ^^ - Raziel Heh. I am also here. So so far, I just keep adding articles from wikipedia. Jestersage 08:16, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ---- Considering that that godawful AfD, made to create precedent to delete all fictional technology, has passed with flying colors (discussions are not a vote, my ass), I believe we need to rapidly mobilize in copying as many Gundam technology-related articles as possible before the purists start taking the torches to them. 72.130.189.243 22:26, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ---- Those deleters spout some crap about how the MS articles were irrelevent and such, and all their anti-SEED buddies team up and bias-shot and delete the articles. Its funny how they didn't go after other gundam MS articles or any other similar articles like Star Wars, Battlestar Galactica, etc. If they "allow" articles to be rewritten, I would suggest that articles be set up like: "GAT series mobile suits", and cover the GAT-xx(x) mass-production mobile suits and variants, and then the GAT-Xxxx prototypes(little xes are numbers).-Avery Segaw Hello Gundam Wiki! I'm a user from Wikipedia that hopes to forge a working relationship between the Gundam Wiki and Wikipedia's WP:GUNDAM editors group. Many Gundam articles from Wikipedia need a new home, as we are finding they are not notable enough for the general Wikipedia. However, this shouldn't be seen as a bad thing, since as long as we can cross link and collaborate between Gundam Wiki and WP:GUNDAM, we can have the same coverage of content and everything is still under the GFDL. In fact, being able to split specialty articles with a higher level of focus to wikia will likely result in higher quality articles in the eyes of Gundam fans. We'll be able to dive into more detail and have a bit more freedom when it comes to OR. Some articles have already been deleted from Wikipedia. Many of them have already been exported to an XML file that can be imported using . Admins on Wikipedia have offered to undelete any deleted Gundam article in order to move it to here, so even what was once "lost" will come back to life here on Gundam Wiki. Regardless of what level of collaboration we are able to establish, at the very least we hope to give those articles a home. Ideally, making at least one copy of all the major and most (if not all) of the minor Gundam articles here on Wikia in some form. For articles that already exist here on Wikia, we'd ether choose one over the other or merge, depending on what kind of useful info was there (I'm guessing most times it would be a merge of content). My personal idea goes a bit further. Keep in mind this is just my own little idea, and mostly me just thinking out loud. To be more efficient and really use our time wisely, I suggest updating articles that are still hosted on Wikipedia with their related article here automatically by a bot. That way we only have to update one set of articles, but Gundam Wiki will always have the most complete copy. If there is a version of the article here, we will merge it's contents to the Wikipedia version. Another idea I think might work, but would be a bit more complicated, is to keep both copies editable but see if the bot can "sync" sections that don't cause an edit conflict. The bot would then make a request in some manner for a human editor to decide on what to do with parts where there was an edit conflict. Bot idea or not, we at least want to be able to give a great deal of Gundam content a new home rather than being deleted, as well as giving a much needed boost in activity to Gundam Wiki. I look forward to this cross-site project. -- Ned Scott 03:16, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Hellooooooo? *echo echo echo* -- Ned Scott 03:20, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::I can't even find a link on any Gundam-oriented articles to this particular Wiki here. It's hogwash. "Transwiki" is deletionist slang for "move it to where nobody cares" 209.129.117.2 21:09, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::Actualy it appears this wiki is semi-inactive (Inactive meaning the last admin edit was over 3 months ago meaning it's abandoned.) There don't seem to be any active contributors and the last edit by any of the admins for this Wikia was in December meaning this place has most likely been abandoned. But if you feel that there will be a large enough group of editors comming here then I could addopt this wikia along with the others I'm adopting to start of the Wikia Anime Project. Dantman (Talk) 10:25, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Feel free to start editing here and relaunch this wiki. Although it's been inactive for a while, I think it has a lot of potential to grow into a useful Gundam resource. Angela talk 17:09, 17 February 2007 (UTC) good thing I think all the pages on wikipedia for gundams should be linked to this wiki. so any one want to know more can come here meanwhile all the mindless freaks make wikipedia a HELL. thanks a lot. A suggestion This idea popped into my head so I'll like to have the views of you people. What do you think of the current name of the wiki, Gundam Wiki? I know it's plain and simple but it gets the idea across. Nothing fanciful. But it doesn't come across as something that would give you a sense of closeness to when you refer to it. For example, which would sound more affectionate? Star Wars Wiki or Wookieepedia? Wookiees are adored by Star Wars fans. I know cos I'm one. After spending quite a few hours going through names, I came up with a few potential "brand" for the Gundam Wiki. *Newtypedia *Zakupedia I know it doesn't sound as affectionate but Zakupedia: The Gundam Wiki would sound more professional and impressive than simply Gundam Wiki. Please do share your opinion and ideas if you have any. - Valiant 18:39, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :Generally Wikia get names which are descriptive of what they are about. New people might not know that Newtypedia refers to something in Gundam so they wouldn't know that a wiki about Gundams existed. That's why even when someone requests a Wikia at requests suggestions may be made on a better more descriptive name. More affectionate and fanatic things are usually done inside the wiki, not to the name. For example, on the Narutopedia we've altered the MediaWiki system messages so that when the software mentions Bureaucrat it says Kage, and when it mentions Sysop it says Jonin, and it does the same for a few other name to. I also have a habit of making a color style which portrays the topic of the wiki. Examples would be The Gaiapedia, Animepedia, Narutopedia, InuYasha Wiki, and Kirby Wiki. Also it's not normally viewable because I had to take the previous version down due to accessibility reasons and I haven't gotten feedback if that's fixed in the new one, but on the MMKB if you go to Main Page/1 there's a demo of a skin style there to. Though all of those were easy, Gaia Online has it's own images which made that easy, Anime has always screamed light blue to me, Naruto's logo has piles of orange and the spiral is a perfect tile, InuYasha obviously screams Red, and Mega Man has also been referred to as The Blue Bomber, and he just screams Dark Blue. Though Gundams are a little more tricky, especially since the 2 series I've seen were Gundam Wing and Gundam SEED. Though, I suppose perhaps a black space like theme would possibly fit. p.s. It appears there is a lot of Project namespace confusion, the MMKB's is especially annoying but if this one is causing issues to then I can request that the Gundam Wiki: Project namespace/SITENAME Variable be changed to Gundam: just like how the InuYasha Wiki uses InuYasha: As it's SITENAME and Project namespace. The WGEP treats the SITENAME variable as a ID rather than a actual name anyways, so using (Which is what the shared templates would do to display the name of the Gundam Wiki) would yield Gundam Wiki, not Gundam even if the namespace was changed. Also, every page which currently starts with Gundam Wiki: would automatically show as Gundam: just from the change, that just means we'd half to fix links, but I could do that by bot anyways. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) Apr 27, 2007 @ 07:43 (UTC) ::I understand your concern. My suggestion is not to change the actual subdomain name of the wiki. Leave it as gundam.wikia.com. But we could change the Project title and namespace to Zakupedia. If we brand it as Zakupedia: The Gundam Wiki, it would still be searchable. As you mentioned, the way it is done on Animepedia, Narutopedia etc. That's what I meant. ::As for the template, I would suggest using a neutral colour? White or grey would do fine. Or perhaps white with minimal blue and red as a tribute to the main suit in all Gundam series? Another suggestion would be to use "off-white" rather than pure white as the major colour. Some black scorch marks here and there would make it look more like a Gundam. =) - Valiant 19:46, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :::Following a chat with Angela, I have decided to set this idea aside. Given that the Gundam Wiki is still not well known enough, changing the name to something else less prominent would make it even harder to find the wiki. As for the project namespace, Angela said that it's not possible to change it to Gundam since that would conflict with the Gundam article page. - A Futile Attempt? After working on the Early Universal Century Mobile Weapons page for the most part of this morning, a thought struck me. Rather than listing the pages as I did, a better alternative would be to label each mobile weapon page with the relevant categories (Early Universal Century Mobile Weapons in this case) and then link to the category itself should we need to refer to the specific list of mobile suits. That made me feel like an idiot (._.") - Valiant 19:37, 28 April 2007 (UTC) seedie seedie and nothing but seedie Obviously this website has a strong preference the not-oh-so-original seedie series. Where are the more in-depth articles on the other gundam series like G Gundam or Wing Gundam. Hell, this sites entries of the original UC series are laughable at best: 1. Mobile Suit Gundam 2. 08th MS Team 3. 0080 4. 0083 5. Zeta 6. ZZ 7. CCA 8. F91 9. Victory Gundam Pah, this site is utterly pathetic! Anyone who want more info on the other series should go instead to www.mahq.net A blunt comment As the title says, I'll be blunt- this Wiki is a mess. Alot of the articles ramble, make POV statements or are written in broken English. There seems to be very little attempt to make an organised, well maintaned reference and instead just a ton of people slapping togethor whatever article they feel like at the time and calling it a finished job. Clearly this Wiki isn't attracting much attention and I think the embarassing state of standards is a big part of why that is so. I've actually considered contributing, but figured there was no point given the majority of this project is an unrespectable mess. I'd highly suggest the admins look into some serious clean up and standards if they ever want this to work. Right now, it's mostly just a waste of time.--HellCat 01:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) One can try to keep aesthetics One of the top reasons why I started editing was because I was getting tired of the lack of standards and structure and I realized you have to get dirty to really get things going. While I'm pretty sure my methods are debatable, I'm still committed in making the most accurate and detailed Gundam 00 articles known. Wasabi 05:54, 22 February 2009 (UTC) MAHQ descriptions I have noticed that over time several descriptions are simply copied from MAHQ and then put on the Gundam Wiki. Examples are the episode summaries of Gundam 00 and Gundam Wing, the different Astray manga descriptions and some mobile suit descriptions. Is this allowed, has the owner of MAHQ given his consent to this copying. Diabound00 12:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Excessive bathing. Hey dudes. I finger the user Watermaiden15's contributions to this wiki to be rather questionable. While I personally don't mind the existence of a seperate wiki for documenting all instances of anime characters taking baths or showers or whatever, I really think that screen shots of every bathing occurance on this wiki somewhat undermines this wiki and, given that this wiki doesn't have that many screenshots on it as is, it gives the false impression that Gundam is a series full of characters bathing. Let's represent Gundam as a character-driven mecha series with interpersonal conflict, rather than fetish-fuel like Vandread. Let's cut back on the bathing screenshots, leave those to Watermaiden's own wiki dedicated to them, and instead fill this wiki with screenshots showing defining moments of the series and characters instead of just when they happen to go for a scrub. :Agree with removing the bath screenshots, I didn't even know that something unusually particular as an Anime Bath wiki existed. Alas, it's up to Admins on how to handle this matter. --'Zeikfried' 04:17, March 23, 2012 (UTC)